Initials
by D-chan
Summary: Wufei gets a love letter! But from who! The only clue he has are the initials S.P. at the bottom of the letter. Could it be Sakura, Sakuya, Shampoo, Setsuna, Sally... or someone else? This fic SCREAMS rare couples! GW,SM,Tenchi,DBZGT,Digimon,R12


Initials 

D-chan: Wheee! One-shot, multi-cross! ^_^ I've accomplished many firsts in this fic! My first fic with Ranma ½ and Digimon! Also my first fic using NOTHING but rare couples! Not to mention my first multi-crossover one-shot! ^_^ Yatta!

Dedications:

To GoldenGoddess, who will hopefully get her Wufei/Pan fic idea done soon just so I can read it! ^_^

Usa-chan: For being an AWESOME Neechan and Muse! And for taking care of my Cloud while she borrows him. ^_^

And to anyone else who supports any couples I mention in this fic. ^____^

It was the damned note that started it all.

He was just like any other high school sophomore. Well, not exactly, he was different than most of them. But even still, why did it all have to have happened to him?

Chang Wufei just wanted to put his Chemistry book in his locker and go to the library like he always did during lunch. Like he always did with Quatre. It was the blonde kid that noticed the note, actually. Wufei didn't see it until he pointed it out.

"Wufei, what's that?"

"What's what?" he replied absently, about to shut his locker door. Quatre caught it with his hand and reached in. "Winner, that's my space!" Wufei snapped.

Quatre pulled out a small slip of paper. "You have a note."

He didn't care. "So give it to me. I'll throw it away."

"Don't you want to see what it says?"

"No," he replied but found himself unfolding the paper anyway. "Oh, shut up," he snapped at the amused look on Quatre's face.

"What does it say?" the blonde boy asked.

Wufei scowled. "Nothing important."

"Let me see!" a new voice interrupted, snatched the paper from his hands before he could react. He looked up to see Quatre's girlfriend reading the note. "Oh," she smirked.

"Woman, give that back!"

Bra Vegeta Briefs, Quatre's aqua-haired, blue-eyed girlfriend, held it out of his reach. "No way! Let me finish it first!" She scanned it quickly then burst into giggles. "Wufei has a secret admirer!"

"Really?" Quatre asked.

"Woman!" Wufei roared, leaping at her and grabbing the paper back. "Stay out of my business!"

Bra's eyes twinkled. "But love IS my business! So... who do you think it is?"

Wufei frowned and glanced down at the letter again. It was so strange. No girl had ever given the slightest hint of noticing him. Then again, he didn't really notice many girls, either. "How should I know?"

When Quatre spoke, Wufei jumped because he was so close. He realized the boy was reading over his shoulder. "It's signed with initials, it looks like."

"S.P." Bra stated.

Wufei scowled. He wasn't sure how he felt about girls writing him love notes. And this one was a little odd. He couldn't quite place it, but it was written... shyly, was the word he wanted. As if they weren't used to writing such things.

"How many girl's names begin with S?" Bra was asking Quatre.

Quatre shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we could make a list."

Wufei cut in. "You two, butt out of my business! If I want to do something about this, then I will!" He crumpled the paper and carelessly tossed it towards the trashcan, not noticing that he'd missed. "Besides, I don't have time for a girl. They're just a waste of time and money anyway."

"Watch it," Bra warned.

Wufei rolled his eyes and walked past them, heading for the library. But even as he opened the door and felt the familiar cool air blast his face, he couldn't get his mind off the letter...

Back near Wufei's locker a female figure stepped out from the shadows and bent down to pick up the crumpled piece of paper. Her eyes were hidden in shadow, but then she frowned and smoothed out the paper. "Waste of time, huh?" A smirk crossed her features. "We'll just see about that..."

**

Wufei scowled. Here he was in the quiet, peaceful library, but he couldn't concentrate. That letter was floating around in his mind. Growling low in his throat, he opened his binder and began to scribble down names on a piece of paper, hoping it would help him get his mind off the letter.

_Sally Po_

_Sakura_

_Sakuya_

_Shampoo_

Sakuya was Trunks's girlfriend, but why eliminate anyone? Shampoo was Ranma's girlfriend as well, although Wufei didn't exactly see why. Shampoo was all right; she was Chinese and knew martial arts. Wufei liked to talk to her. But around Ranma she was almost sickeningly on love with him. Wufei simply didn't understand how Ranma put up with it.

Then again, he had said that not only was she nice, she was a good kisser...

_'Oh, go figure women,'_ he scoffed silently. Feeling a little better, he closed his binder and began to read. The bell rang only minutes after that, frustrating him. The damn letter had taken up so much of his time, and he didn't even know who the girl was! _'I knew it. Women are a waste of time.'_

His next class was P.E. Not that he minded; it was an all right class. A great way to relieve stress when he had it.

And right now he had a lot of stress.

"... -moto Sakura?"

"Hai!"

Wufei glanced at the cheerful girl. Sakura... Sakura something. He didn't know her last name. Could she be the one? _'Why am I thinking about it?'_ he thought, annoyed at himself.

"... -ishiro Sakuya?"

Damn it. He could be listening. "Hai," the sweet girl responded. She was very popular amongst the school, like Bra. But she was much shyer and quiet than Bra. Maybe she was the one.

"Son Pan?"

"What?" another girl's voice snapped. Wufei rolled his eyes. Pan was one of those tough girls, the kind other girls liked to snub. Somehow she was best friend with Bra, though. Wufei had seen her join their group once or twice. He thought she was strange.

"The group" consisted of Ranma and his girlfriend, Shampoo, Trunks and his girlfriend, Sakuya, Quatre and his girlfriend Bra, Hiiro and his girlfriend Ami, Marron and her boyfriend Trowa, Minako and her boyfriend Goten and Shaoran with his girlfriend, Tomoyo, his cousin Meiling and their friend Sakura. Pan was Goten's niece and Trunks and Bra's old friend.

_'Could she be the one?'_ He almost snorted. _'No way. It was signed S.P. not P.S. Stupid,'_ he scolded himself.

"All right, we're going to play soccer. Who would like to play boys versus girls?"

"Hai!" the whole class yelled enthusiastically, except for Wufei. He almost groaned. That would mean he would be against Pan. And Pan was one nasty player.

The first time around, though, he was blocking a girl with light brown hair named Sora. He absently wondered if SHE could have written it.

Sora grinned at him. "Hey, Wufei."

He nodded. "Hi."

"Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"I'd like to see you try."

"You're on."

That was normally how they greeted each other when they were playing on opposite teams. Wufei and Sora weren't exactly friends, but they certainly acted like it on the playing field. It was odd.

After the first few plays Wufei was starting to relax. It didn't take much to help him get his mind of certain issues, just a little sweat.

Then the final play before they were going to go in and change.

"Pan!"

Pan glanced up. "Yes?" she asked sweetly, a dangerous glint on her eyes.

The teacher nodded to Sora. "Switch places with Sora. Let's see if you can score this one goal for the girls."

Pan smirked and Wufei felt the blood drain from his face. _'Damn! Not her! Anyone but her, damn it!'_ Pan wasn't exactly the nicest person he had ever met, and very competitive. She was the only woman he worried about.

But he scowled at her. "Son."

She smirked. "Chang," she replied, mocking him. Wufei's ears burned but then the teacher blew the whistle and he had to concentrate on the game. Needless to say, with Pan playing against them, they lost.

After Wufei replaced his gray gym shirt with his dark blue school uniform shirt, he grabbed his backpack and headed back into the hallway to wait for the bell to ring. _'Just one more class and you can go home,'_ he thought tiredly.

"Nice play, Chang," a smug girl's voice said.

He scowled. "Go to hell, Pan."

"Oh, so now you're going to call me by my first name, huh?" Pan smirked, poking him in the chest. "B-chan tells me you have a secret admirer. What do you think, Wufei?"

He glared at her. "That Bra has a big mouth."

Pan laughed. "And you're not the least bit interested in who wrote it?"

"No," he lied.

She smirked, folding her arms under her chest. Pan didn't have as curvy a figure as Bra, but she was nicely built all the same. The slight lines that hinted at muscle were what gave her the instant image of "tomboy". She didn't seem ashamed of it, though. "You may be cute, but you're a bad liar."

"Cute?" he repeated.

She raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather I said sexy?" At the flush that crept up his neck she snickered. "I didn't think so. I'll stick with cute, pretty-boy." The bell rang that instant and Pan turned to walk away. "Good luck with your admirer, pretty-boy," she called over her shoulder.

"Shut up!" He could hear her laugh before it was drowned out by students flooding the hallway.

Pan was just annoying. That was what he decided as he entered his final class and slumped into his seat. When he saw the math equations they would be solving, he grimaced. This was going to be a long one...

**

"Wufei!"

He glanced behind him. "Trunks," he acknowledged.

The lavender-haired boy ran up to him, grinning. "Hey! I heard the news!"

Wufei sighed. "About the note?"

Trunks gave him a puzzled look. "No, that Pan kicked your ass in gym. What note?"

"No note," he tried to backtrack, but it was already far too late.

"Dude, let me see the note!" Trunks exclaimed.

"No," he said in annoyance.

"Is it a threat note? Detention? Prank?" Trunks went through the list, counting them off his fingers. "Someone cussing you out? Love note? Some- Wufei, are you blushing?"

"No!"

Trunks grinned. "It's a love note, isn't it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"What's going on?" Goten asked, approaching them with his blonde girlfriend, Minako.

"Wufei got a love letter," Trunks announced.

This caught Minako's interest. "Really?"

"No!" Wufei yelled.

"Who got a love letter?" a new voice broke in.

Trunks smiled. "Hey, Sakuya."

She kissed his cheek. "Sorry I was late. Bra held me back. She said she and Quatre will meet us later."

"Okay."

She looked at Wufei. "So what's this I hear about you getting a love letter?"

Wufei sighed. They weren't going to give up. Grumbling under his breath, he reached into his pocket before he remembered that he'd crumpled the letter up. "I did get one," he admitted. "But I threw it away."

"Why?" Sakuya asked puzzled.

"Because women are a waste of time."

"Hey!" Goten, Trunks, Sakuya and Minako shouted simultaneously. Wufei winced slightly.

"All I can remember is that it was signed with the initials S.P.," he lied, hoping it would shut them up. It didn't.

"S.P., huh?" Sakuya remarked. "Lots of girl's names begin with S."

"Yeah, like yours," Minako teased.

Sakuya flushed. "My last name is Kumishiro!" she protested. "I didn't write those! Trunks!" She punched his arm. "Stop laughing!" Sakuya was shy, yes, but not when it came to Trunks, who continued to laugh hysterically at Sakuya's protests.

"Hey, guys!" Someone with long black hair jumped on Wufei's back, pressing her face into his neck. "Hey, Wu-chan!"  
He rolled his eyes. "Meiling, get off me."

"Meiling-chan, you're going to hurt him," Sakura said, trying to pull her friend off the poor Chinese boy.

Meiling smirked. "Good," she replied, tightening her hold on Wufei.

"Meiling-chan!"

She laughed and released Wufei before hugging Sakura. "Aw, come on, I'm just playing! Right, Wu-chan?"

"Right. And don't call me that." Meiling often teased Wufei, saying that since Shaoran had a girlfriend she was going to marry him instead. It was all a joke; he didn't mind TOO much. He rubbed at his neck a little painfully before they decided to head to the arcade.

Once there, the large group had to push a couple tables together so that when Shaoran, Tomoyo, Quatre, Bra, Ranma, Shampoo, Hiiro and Ami showed up there would be room. As usual, they left a couple extra chairs in case someone they knew stopped by.

Which happened to be the case. Shortly after they got there, Hiiro, Ranma and Shampoo showed up with one of Hiiro's old friends, Sally Po.

Hiiro's old friend, Wufei's first name on the list he had written. He was a little surprised to see her there, but didn't particularly mind.

"Hi, Wufei," she greeted. "Long time, no see."

"Likewise. Nice to see you again."

She laughed. "You'd see me more often if you tried talking to me," she teased.

"Oh, he just might," Minako grinned.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Wufei broke in. He didn't want to look stupid in front of Sally. Why? He said he thought women were a waste of time. But she was actually different. She wasn't flirty like Meiling and she didn't try to impress anybody. Maybe that was it. He didn't know, he just knew he was mildly attracted to her.

He wouldn't mind if she was the one sending letters.

"Hiiro, where's Ami?" he heard Sakuya ask.

"Busy," Hiiro grunted.

"With what?" Minako pressed.

"Hn."

"Aw, come on, Hiiro!"

"Hn..."

Wufei snorted. "You won't get anything out of him now, Minako."

She stuck her tongue at him. "Baka."

He sighed. "Right." Then a thought occured to him and he turned to Sakura. "Sakura."

"Yeah?" she asked sweetly, turning her attention from Meiling for the moment.

"What's your last name?"

She looked puzzled. "Kinomoto. Why do you ask?"

"Because he got a love letter signed with the letters S.P.!" Minako blurted.

Sakura laughed. "That's sweet. But I'm afraid I'm not her, Wufei."

"That's right," Meiling said, hugging Sakura by the neck. "Coz she's mine!" Wufei tried to decide if Meiling was serious or not.

"Okay," was all he could say.

"You have an admirer, Wufei?" Sally asked.

He glanced at her. "I guess..."

She chuckled just as the door opened and Shampoo burst in with Ranma. "I don't blame them," she said before standing. "I have homework like you guys wouldn't believe! I'll see you all later, okay?"

"Later," Minako called after her. She smiled and waved once to Wufei before she was gone.

"Nihao!" Shampoo shouted, smiling cutely.

"Hey," Ranma greeted, blushing slightly.

Wufei nodded to them. "Nihao, Xian Puu," he greeted in Chinese like the girl had.

Shampoo tried her best to speak English so everyone could understand her. "Shampoo hear Wufei get secret admirer!" He groaned and put his face in his hands. Would this insanity ever end?

"That's right," Bra announced as she marched in with Quatre right behind her. "Q-chan and I even read it, didn't we, Quatre?"

"Yes."

"Shampoo think it is cute!"

Ranma chuckled. "So where's the letter, Wufei?"

Bra was the one that answered. "The idiot crumpled it and threw it away."

Ranma snorted. "Why should I believe you if there's no evidence, then?"

Bra let go of Quatre's hand and shoved Ranma. "Are you calling ME a liar?! ME?! I'm not the one that changes into a girl when doused in hot water!" she snapped, making the boy flush in embarrassment.

Wufei stared at Shampoo for a moment, who was currently snuggling up against Ranma. _'No,'_ he decided. Shampoo hadn't written the note. She was smitten with Ranma and Ranma alone. Why he didn't know or care, but she was.

That only left Sally Po on his list. Wait... what about Sora? Or Setsuna? Setsuna was that one silent girl with long green hair. But she was a senior. Why would a senior be interested in him? Cross Setsuna out immediately. So that only left Sora and Sally. Wufei was starting to hope it was Sally. Did he actually like her? Maybe...

"Pan-chan!" Bra's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Come here! You won't believe it!"

Pan's cool voice carried. "What?"

"Wufei thinks Sally Po is the admirer!"

Wufei snarled. "I never said that!"

"It was written all over your face when you looked at her," Bra said smugly.

"Really, now," Pan said softly, an odd smile on her face. "How interesting. So Wufei has a crush on the crusher."

"We don't know if it's Sally or not, Pan-chan," Bra said. "Maybe Sora. Or Setsuna."

"Setsuna? The senior?" Pan rolled her eyes. "Please. She's focused on college and only college. What would SHE want with a boy?"

"What would you want with one?" Wufei murmured. Whatever conversation Bra, Trunks and Goten had been having abruptly stopped. All three glanced warily at Pan, whose eyes had darkened.

Instead of speaking right away, Pan stared almost thoughtfully at the tabletop. Then, without raising her head, she said in a deadly soft voice, "I can't wait until soccer again tomorrow, Chang Wufei. I just can't wait." Then she stood quickly and left without so much as a goodbye, not even to Bra.

"Uh, oh," Bra whispered.

Goten sighed. "She's gonna be in one of THOSE moods tonight, I can feel it..."

Wufei frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Bra frowned at him. "You just hurt Pan's feelings. Big time."

He snorted. "I did not! If she can threaten me, I think she'd be doing pretty damn fine."

"Now when it comes to boys," Bra snapped. "You don't know what happened to Pan-chan!"

"What happened, then?"

Now Bra looked uneasy. "I shouldn't have brought it up. Forget about it."

He scowled. "Now wait just a-"

"It just had something to do with a secret of Pan's, okay?" Trunks interrupted. "Now lay off."

Wufei frowned but decided to forget about it. Instead he decided to wonder about the note. Maybe he would get another one tomorrow.

**

Sure enough, he did.

"Ooo, what did our Wufei get today?" Bra asked in a singsong voice the next morning.

Wufei sighed. The bell wasn't due to ring for another fifteen minutes. He wouldn't be able to get rid of them in time to read it in private. Reluctantly, he opened it with her watching over his shoulder.

_Think you have me figured out, don't you, sexy? Think you're smart? We'll see. Eventually I'll see you. You'll see who I really am. You'd like that, wouldn't you?_

_Don't think I'm mad at you. I'm not. In fact, I like you more than ever since our little talk yesterday._

_I'll be watching you. Don't be scared. You don't need to be. I'm not going to stalk you, just watch like I've always been doing. I'm going to fight my way to you. Just you wait and see._

_S.P._

Bra's eyes widened slightly. "Hey, give me that!" She snatched the paper from Wufei before he could react, grabbed her brother by the arm and dragged him down the hallway, ignoring Wufei's shouts and Sakuya's confused voice.

"What are you doing?" Trunks exclaimed.

"Trunks, look at this letter!" Bra exclaimed, shoving it into her brother's face. He took it from her and skimmed it before raising his clear blue eyes. "Yeah? So?"

"Don't you recognize the handwriting?"

"No."

Bra sighed heavily and dug into her backpack, finally pulling out a piece of paper with dark purple writing on it. She handed it to her brother.

Trunks blinked. "Trig notes?"

Bra snarled. "It's the same handwriting, stupid!"

He blinked again. "Hey... you're right!"

"Moron," she muttered.

"So whose is it?"

Bra slapped her brother on the side of his head. "Read the NAME, for God's sake!" she yelled.

Trunks's jaw dropped. "It's-!"

Bra clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shh! Wufei will hear you!" she hissed.

"It's Pan Son!" he whispered.

"Yes! It is!"

Trunks shook his head. "But... why? When?"

"How am I supposed to know? She never told me."

Trunks frowned. "Why does she sign it S.P. then?"

Bra shook her head. "Don't you remember? Back in Japan we introduced ourselves last names first. Pan never did like the way Americans did some things."

"True," Trunks said slowly, then shook his head in disbelief. "Pan loves Wufei. Who would have guessed?"

"She didn't even tell me," Bra mumbled, feeling a little hurt.

"Maybe it's because you have such a big mouth," Trunks teased.

She punched him on the arm. "Shut up!"

He winced slightly, rubbing his arm. "I don't know why Pan doesn't just tell him. Normally she's so forward. Besides, can Wufei really handle the fact that she might be stronger than him?"

Bra held up a single finger. "For one thing, she has gym with him. He probably already knows. He hasn't run yet, has he? He just freaks out a bit once in a while." Another finger went up. "Number two; Pan loves to play games. You know that." She glanced at the Chinese boy who was currently talking to Sally and Hiiro and frowned slightly. "But it wasn't such a good idea to use those initials. He thinks is Sally. Pan's just going to get hurt again now, I just know it."

Trunks sighed and folded Wufei's note. "Pan's strong. She'll get over it."

Bra grabbed the folded slip of paper from him and waved it in his face. "Do you see this, Trunks?" she demanded. "Son Pan does NOT write these kinds of letters! She doesn't! She's serious this time, Trunks! I think she's dead serious! She must have liked him for some damn long time by now!"

"It's just a crush. She'll get over it."

Bra jabbed her brother hard in the chest with her index finger, making him wince. "This is PAN we're talking about! Stupid! Think about it! Remember what happened the last time she went out with a boy? Not a good way for a first relationship to end; the guy running terrified! She was CRUSHED, Trunks! It shattered her! And that was three years ago, too!"

Her brother grasped her wrist calmly. "So the next time she's let down it won't hurt so much," he said calmly. "B-chan, you're also forgetting that Pan is one of the strongest girls alive. Not just physically, but emotionally. It was her first boyfriend! Of COURSE she would be upset! Anyone would!"

Bra sighed. "I just don't want her to get hurt again."

Trunks flashed his sister a smirk. "If she does I will personally kick Wufei's ass." Bra had to smile at that.

Wufei frowned as the two walked back. "Took you long enough. Where is it?"

"You mean... this?" Bra asked innocently, holding up Wufei's note. He growled and grabbed it.

"Let me see," Sally said, taking it from the boy's hand. She read it, and then seemed to reread it. "Hm," she murmured. "So you have no idea who wrote this?"

"I have somewhat an idea," Wufei said slowly.

She grinned and gave it back to him. "I think that's cool, then!" She glanced at her watch. "Whoa! The bell's gonna ring any second now!" Just as she said that the bell did ring and Bra burst into a fit of giggles. Sally chuckled and waved to them all. "See you guys. Nice talking to you again, Wufei."

"Likewise," he said softly.

Bra rolled her eyes and yanked on Wufei's arm. "Come on, Romeo," she said sarcastically. "First period awaits us. Can't be late."

Wufei frowned. "Shouldn't you be dragging your own love slave?"

Bra smirked. "He's only my love slave at night, Wu-baby."

He sighed. "I didn't need that image... I didn't need it at all..." Bra just laughed.

**

Pan stared down at the writing on her notebook paper, a slight frown on her face. _'If I don't let him know who I am soon, I might lose him. To Sally.'_ The frown deepened. It wasn't that she didn't like Sally. The girl was all right. She just wanted Wufei to know how she felt.

She shook her head, folding the piece of paper so as not to disturb the rest of the class. She didn't bother to make it neat. She was going to throw it away on her way out, anyway.

_'I'm going to make him find out,'_ she thought stubbornly, scribbling a new message on a fresh sheet of paper. _'I'm not going to give him up until I know his real feelings, damn it.'_

She started to form her plan so she could put it to action as soon as possible.

**

Wufei glanced around almost nervously. He'd been waiting in that one spot for nearly an hour. Part of him was annoyed while the other was a little scared. Annoyed that the person was late, also annoyed at himself for actually listening to the note and coming out here. A little scared because he wasn't sure how he was going to handle finding out who it was.

_'Get a hold of yourself!'_ he thought angrily. _'It's just a woman! A girl!'_

But who?

It wasn't Sora. Her last name didn't begin with a P, it began with a T. Wufei couldn't recall it right then, but it didn't matter. It only left one person.

Sally Po.

After a few more minutes he was beginning to get very impatient. _'If she doesn't come in five seconds I'm leaving-'_

"Wufei! There you are!"

His heart nearly stopped from shock. Sally was running up to him. "Sally?"

She laughed. "Sorry I took so long. Bra wanted to speak to me first."

"It's okay," was all he could think to say. It was really Sally? She was the one who had written the letters?

"Oh, here," she suddenly said, handing him a pale blue slip of paper. He raised an eyebrow and opened it, frowning as he read.

"What's this about?" he asked. "You didn't write those letters?"

She looked confused. "The letters? Oh, you mean the ones signed S.P.!" She laughed. "No, but isn't it the weirdest coincidence that I have the same initials as your secret admirer?"

"Who gave you this?" he demanded.

She shook her head, a secretive smile on her lips. "The sender of the letters."

Wufei was thoroughly confused now. "Who?"

"Can't tell you, sorry." She frowned uneasily. "You're not... mad, are you?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No. Not really... just really confused. Who the hell is doing this?"

She smiled and tugged on a lock of his shoulder length black hair. "Maybe you should do what the letter says and find out."

"Yeah," he muttered, folding it back up carefully, his thoughts elsewhere. Sally had been his last suspect. Who was left? No one he knew. He hoped to God it wasn't some kind of stalker.

"I gotta go," Sally was saying. "I'll see you later, okay, Wufei?" She grinned. "Good luck." Then she turned and began to jog back in the direction she'd come from.

Wufei growled low in his throat after she was gone. Who the hell was doing this to him? He thought about what the letter had said, briefly wondering if he should do what it said. Curiosity got the better of him and he turned and swiftly began to walk towards the arcade like the letter had requested.

_... I decided the first place I had initiated was too public. This is going to annoy the hell out of you. I know you thought Sally Po wrote those letters. Odd coincidence that she had the same initials, huh? Odd and interesting coincidence._

_So you really do want to meet me. All right then. I'll be at the front of the arcade. That should only be a few blocks away from where you are when you're reading this. I'll be seeing you soon, then._

_S.P._

Wufei had almost been able to see the mischievous smirk the person must have been wearing when they had initiated a new meeting spot. _'Well. Let's see who you really are.'_

Just short of a block away from his destination, Wufei felt someone grab his wrist and pull him back. He let out a started yelp but then a slim and cold hand covered his mouth. He was dragged behind the building and shoved up against a wall, hard. He shook his head to clear his thoughts until a heavy voice broke his thoughts.

"Going somewhere, pretty-boy?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Pan. What the hell do you want?"

She smirked, one hand pinning him to the wall. "Where were you headed?"

"None of your business," he snapped.

She was silent for a few moments before she repeated, "Where were you going?"

He glared at her. "I told you it's none of your business! Leave me alone!"

Pan laughed and lightened her hand only to push him back again. "Where were you going?"

"To the goddamn arcade!"

She smirked, having gotten the answer out of him. Wufei fumed silently. "Why?" she asked.

He scowled. "Leave me alone."

"Why, Wufei?"

"I said leave me alone!" he exploded.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why were you going there, Wufei." It was a demand now, not a question.

He sighed in defeat. "Because the letter told me to."

"What letter?"

"The letter Sally gave me."

She raised an eyebrow. "So Sally's been sending you the letters?"

He frowned. "No."

"Who, then?"

"How am I supposed to know?" he snapped.

She smirked. "Because you're getting the love letters, pretty-boy."

"Would you stop calling me that?" he asked, annoyed.

"No."

He sighed. "What do you want, Pan?"

"Nothing, Wufei." Her hand slackened but didn't drop from his chest. Wufei wondered if he'd made her mad enough to kill him and this was bust the torture before the kill. "I just want to know what you think."

"Think about what?" he asked quietly.

She rolled her eyes. "About the letters you've been getting. They sounded like an amateur wrote them, huh?"

He frowned. How did she know that? Bra must have told her. "Yes."

"So it couldn't have been someone that's done it before," she mused. "So... did you make a little list?"

"Yes," he mumbled. Why was he cooperating with her? Because he had no other choice, he realized. She could kick his ass easily if she wanted. It didn't make him very scared. Maybe slightly uncomfortable, but not too disturbed.

She nodded. "Who did you think it was?"

"Sally Po."

"But it's not?"

"No."

Pan paused. "What about Sakura?"

He glared at her. "Her last name is Kinomoto."

"True," she said thoughtfully. "Shampoo?"

"Too smitten with Ranma."

Pan snickered. "Very true. Even before he started to like her, right?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Anyone else? What about... Setsuna?"

"She's a senior," he snapped.

"Sora?"

"Her last name started with a T." He frowned slightly. "Besides, I think she likes Ranma's friend... um..."

"Ryouga?"

He nodded. "That's the one." He felt more relaxed now. It was so strange.

She smirked. "What about Sakuya?"

"That's TRUNKS'S girlfriend!" he shouted.

She laughed. "I know. Just making suggestions, pretty-boy." She paused for a long moment. "What if it were... oh, I don't know, someone like, oh, say... me?"

Wufei snorted. "Then you'd sign it P.S., wouldn't you?"

She gave him an exasperated look. "Wufei, what race am I?"

"How should I know?!"

"I'm mostly Japanese."

He frowned. "So?"

Pan glared at him like she was ready to slug him. "So how do the Japanese introduce themselves?"

"Watashi wa?" he said sarcastically. She punched him on the arm and he winced slightly.

"Last name first," she growled. "They introduce themselves last name first. You're Chinese; you should know that! You do the same thing!"

"So what?" he muttered, rubbing his shoulder a little.

"So if I were to introduce myself like that I would say, 'Hello, my name is Son Pan'," she informed him sharply. "Son Pan. S.P."

He stared at her. "YOU wrote those letters?"

She sighed. "You're quick..."

"YOU wrote those letters?!"

"Gee, I could have sworn I just heard an echo..."

He glared at her. "That isn't funny, Pan! Why would you write those letters?! To taunt me, damn it?!"

She growled and slugged him in the stomach. He doubled over momentarily until she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face close to hers. "No!" she shouted. "In actually like you, Wufei! You stupid moron!"

Her eyes looked wet but then she blinked and she only looked angry and hurt. "I've liked you for the past two years! Bra introduced us that one time because I told her I liked you! I didn't say anything because I didn't want a repeat of my first boyfriend! But then I found out you were different! You didn't play along with Meiling's flirting! You only looked at Shampoo as a friend even though she's Chinese, too! AND she fights! You were different! I waited TWO YEARS before I finally decided to risk everything like I had before to tell you I loved you! But you know what? After that first letter, I couldn't bring myself to sign my name."

Her gaze was distant now. "So I signed it S.P. I met Sally shortly afterwards. I realized what a mistake I'd made. Today I was going to tell you. But you still thought it was Sally! I had to prove it otherwise by making her deliver that note to you! That's the REAL reason I changed locations! Now you want to accuse me of trying to hurt you! Well, I guess I pretty much am because I just fucking punched you!" 

Her eyes hardened and she threw him back at the wall but didn't touch him. "So what are you going to do now? Are you going to run away screaming bloody murder like my first boyfriend? Are you going to do that, Wufei, because I'm at least twice as strong as you? Well?! What the hell are you going to do, damn you?!"

Wufei stared in open-mouthed shock. He'd just been yelled at by a girl! She was practically hysterical! And yet she was holding herself together, waiting for an answer even though he could almost feel the fire burning deep within her, wanting to let loose on something.

Finally, he was able to say, "You're the craziest girl I've ever met."

Pan stared at him for a long moment and she seemed to calm down a bit. "That may be true," she said softly. "Wufei... I just want to know one thing. No other rejection could hurt as much as if I were rejected for one reason."

"What's that?" he asked.

"That I'm strong than you." She stared him straight in the eye. "Does is scare you? It scared my last boyfriend. Scared him shitless." A faint, self-mocking smile touched her lips. "He ran away screaming bloody murder, just like I told you."

Wufei put two pieces together. "You've only had one boyfriend."

She rolled her eyes. "Does that surprise you?"

"Yes."

It was her turn to be surprised. "What?"

He shrugged. "I assumed you'd had a few. You've lived around Trunks all your life. Guys do talk about you."

She sighed. "I learn this now... how typical..."

The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk. "So you're telling me you've never gone out with Trunks?"

She shook her head seriously. "No. Trunks is like an older brother." She chuckled dryly. "Besides, Dad would murder him for 'taking advantage of me'." She looked at him. "I don't scare you?"

He shook his head. "If anything, I would only say you're annoying."

That might have hurt any other girl's feelings, but it made Pan laughed. Softly at first, shaking her head, but soon is developed to hysterical laughter. Wufei watched her, slightly amused, until she finally got a hold on herself, wiping the tears from her eyes. She glanced at him and chuckled again but was smiling. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"I knew there was something besides you're good looks." Then she leaned forward, taking him by surprise, and kissed him fully on the mouth. Not a quick kiss, anything but one. It lasted for a few good long seconds before she pulled back, the faintest hint of a blush on her face. But she was smirking.

Wufei could only stare. _'She kissed me. Pan kissed me. My first kiss... Pan kissed me first. My Secret Admirer kissed me first. Pan wrote the letters. She kissed me...'_

"Something wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No," he stated quietly.

She smiled. Not a smirk, but a nice smile. "I'll let you think about all of this." She patted his shoulder. "Sorry about punching you earlier," she added. "You might want to get some ice so it doesn't bruise badly." Then she turned the corner and was gone.

Wufei sagged against the wall, eyes closed. His head was reeling from the shock and odd feelings running through him. He really needed to lie down. Somehow he found himself in his room without remembering how he'd gotten there. He barely unbuttoned and took his shirt and pants before he collapsed on his bed, sleep taking over almost immediately in his exhausted and slightly giddy state.

**

Wufei wasn't sure how he was going to face Pan the next day. He was positive that what had happened behind the building had happened, and that just made it even worse. She'd kissed him! He'd been kissed! By a woman!_ 'Well, better a woman than a man,'_ he thought dryly. But the concept of it!

Gym was the only class he had with her. And during it she didn't talk to him at all, not even to tease him like she usually did. She glanced at him a couple times, but normally only if someone said his name.

Wufei was confused. _'Was she really just toying with me?'_ That made him furious. He would talk to her after class. No matter what.

"Pan!"

She turned around and blinked once. "Oh. Hello, Wufei."

He waited and she gave him an odd look after a few minutes. "You're not going to say anything else?" he asked.

Her mouth curved in a slight smile. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Anything about yesterday?" he said sarcastically.

She laughed. "I'm letting you think about it. I told you I would, didn't I?" She grinned. "I'm not going to push you into a relationship, Wufei. If we are going to have one."

He blinked. "Isn't that was most girls do?"

She nodded. "Yes. But I tried that once." Her smile was bitterer now. "Didn't turn out so well."

The guy had run away screaming. Pan had said that more than once and it bothered Wufei that some coward would run just because she was stronger. "I see," was all he said.

Pan grinned. "Just give me the word and I'll announce to the whole school when we get together," she said.

"WHAT?!"

She laughed. "Okay, okay, don't get mad. Geez, Wufei, if you're gay just tell me." He glared at her and she shook her head. "Look, I'm just going to give you space. Okay? I've made my confession. Now I'm going to wait to see what your decision is."

The bell rang right then and she reached out as if to pat him like she had yesterday, hesitated, then shrugged and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. A surprised blush covered his face before he could hide it and she grinned. "I hope that's a good sign," she said then turned and headed for her next class, leaving him to stare at her back before remembering he still had a couple classes left.

Six minutes after his final class Wufei found himself in front of his locker, opening it and putting his math book back in but taking his chemistry out. He had homework that night.

"Hey, Wufei, have you gotten any letters lately?" Bra teased.

He paused. "I did yesterday."

"Oh that's right, you were going to meet her!" No one else was with them; everyone but Quatre was waiting for them outside. Quatre had been held back to help a fellow student with a homework problem before he was going to catch up with them. "So did you?"

His mouth twitched before he allowed a small smile to cross his face. He hid it by putting his last book in his locker. "Yes."

"And?"

He glanced at Bra, whose blue eyes were twinkling with excitement. "She's letting me think about it."

"That's good," she replied, and then pointed to his locker. "You have another note."

Confusion set in. Pan had already made her confession. Why did he have another note? Dropping his backpack to the floor, Wufei took the note before he shut his locker. Leaning against the cold metal, he opened it and read. After mere seconds a smile crossed his face, startling Bra.

"What is it?" she asked. "Can I see?"

"No," he said calmly, pocketing the note. "It's mine."

She pouted. "I want to see it!"

He smirked and bent down to pick up his backpack again. "No," he said again before he headed out front where everyone was.

Bra sighed and jogged after him until she caught up. "Come on. Please?"

"Stay out of my business, woman."

She made a face. "Sexist pig."

"Flirt."

She grinned. "Not as much as Meiling," she joked.

He shrugged. "She's not too bad. I've seen worse."

"I heard that," they heard Meiling say as they neared the waiting group. She glared at Bra. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Wu-chan."

"Don't call me that," he said calmly.

Trunks looked behind Wufei and grinned. "Hey, Pan. Sora. You guys want to come to the arcade with us? Get some pizza or something?"

"Nachos!" Sora cheered.

Pan nodded. "Sure."

Wufei studied her. "Hello, Pan."

She looked at him and smiled. "Hi, Wufei. What's up?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"Okay." Both of them ignored Bra as she raised an eyebrow and Trunks suppressed a snicker. "It's all right with everyone if I come?" she said, addressing the whole group.

"Of course it's all right!" Bra insisted.

"Wouldn't be as much fun without ya, Panny," Trunks said.

Sora punched the girl on the shoulder. "You HAVE to come with me! You can't leave me alone with these crazy people!" she exclaimed.

"Who's crazy?" Goten protested.

"Your girlfriend," Sakuya teased.

"Hey!" Minako protested, feigning hurt.

Pan looked at Meiling and smiled. "Okay, but you're going to have to step aside today, Meiling. Wufei's mine today."

"Yeah, right," Meiling said, playing along. No one but Bra, Trunks and Wufei knew that someday Pan would be dead serious about that comment. Someday soon, too.

Wufei smirked. "No offense, Meiling, but we know who's going to win if you two fight."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up."

"Hey, guys!" Quatre called, jogging up to them. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Bra hooked her arm through his. "No problem, Q-chan. But you're paying."

"No way!" he exclaimed, teasing. "You're the daughter of the owner of the richest corporation in the world!"

She pouted. "But you're the heir to your father's company, too!"

The two continued their play argument as they walked to their hangout. Pan hung back a little, walking on Wufei's left. She caught his eye a couple times and smiled, which he would return, just barely.

If Wufei thought about it, not too much had changed. He and Pan were friendlier with each other and he was contemplating over his feelings for her, but other than that everyone else acted completely normal. Even Bra managed to keep her mouth shut, which was a miracle if he'd ever seen one.

Maybe the note that started it all wasn't so damned after all.


End file.
